Un Cuento de Navidad
by Brithney House
Summary: Harry es un hombre muy ocupado, que no tiene tiempo para su familia ni en Navidad. Luego de una visita inesperada, tres fantasmas le enseñarán lo equivocado que está y que Navidad no se celebra solo el 25 de Diciembre con amor y generosidad, sino todos los días en familia y con amor y generosidad. ¿Estará a tiempo para cambiar y ser feliz? ¿O será demasiado tarde? ¡Feliz Navidad!
1. Vísperas de Navidad

Un Cuento de Navidad

Esta historia tiene personajes y trama de "A Chritmas Carol" de Charles Dickens y Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling. No hago esto con ningún fin de lucro, solo para goce mío y distracción de quien lo lea.

N. A.: Un amigo me regaló el cuento de Charles Dickens por Navidad adelantada, y leyéndolo me inspiré para hacer una adaptación en Harry Potter. Dejaré el gran final la mañana de vísperas de Navidad o en Navidad misma, no estoy segura, pero prometo hacerlo. Será mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes. Felices fiestas!

* * *

jj

_Era vísperas de Navidad y un extraño individuo veía con atención una hermosa y lujosa mansión en el Valle de Godric. El individuo sonreía pícaramente mientras miraba con fijeza la gran construcción, y en especial, un gran ventanal que dejaba ver a un hombre leyendo unos pergaminos con concentración. Definitivamente esa sería una navidad que Harry Potter no olvidaría, ni él ni su familia y amigos..._

Un hombre examinaba con atención varios pergaminos encima de su gran y pulcro escritorio de mármol blanco. Suspiró por enésima vez y se recostó cómodamente en su sillón de terciopelo. El despacho donde se encontraba el hombre era amplio y lujoso, decorado con gusto exquisito pero sin tan solo una fotografía o alguna cosa que le diera alegría.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! –gritaba un niño, de no más de diez años y con una mueca de molestia en el rostro. – ¡Ha llegado la carta! ¡He sido aceptado en Hogwarts!

El niño era la réplica del hombre frente a él, de revoltoso cabello azabache y hermosos ojos verdes, con la excepción de que había una sincera sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

-Te felicito hijo, ahora has el favor de salir: estoy trabajando. –dijo el hombre, sin despegar la vista de sus papeles, pero su hijo no se rindió en su misión a por su padre.

-¡Pero papá, mira! ¡El tío Neville cumplió su promesa: me la envió apenas la pluma terminó de escribir los nombres de este añom osea antes que a cualquiera! ¿Te acuerdas que me prometiste llevarme al Callejón Diagon por mi primera varita?

-No creo que pueda, Albus, estoy ocupado.

-¡Pero si a James sí lo llevaste! –protestó el muchacho.

-Pero no podré llevarte a ti, punto final. –dijo su padre, despegando la vista de sus papeles y mirando a su hijo con frustración. – ¿Dónde está tu niñera? ¡Romi!

Una mujer de vestido simple y cabello alborotado entró en la habitación, llevaba un uniforme blanco y negro y una expresión preocupada. – ¿Llamo usted, señor Potter?

-Sí, Romi, llévate a Albus, que no me deja trabajar. –dijo molesto. La niñera se apresuró a tomar al niño de la mano.

-Joven Albus, por favor acompáñeme. –dijo casi suplicando. El niño la miró mientras lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

-¡No quiero! ¡Yo quiero a mi papá! –Albus comenzó a patalear y llorar a todo pulmón en la alfombra, pateando y arañando a su podre niñera, que hacía lo posible por calmarlo. – ¡Papá! ¡Papá, dile que me suelte!

Harry Potter intentaba concentrarse en sus papeles, a pesar de los gritos desesperados de su hijo. Luego de veinte largos minutos, una mujer de largo pelo pelirrojo y brillantes ojos almendras entró.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó, con un ligero tono de enfado. Al ver a su hijo gritando por la casa, se arrodilló hacia él y lo abrazó con ternura. –Mi amor, ¿qué pasa?

-Y-yo quiero a mi papá. –lloriqueó el pequeño pelinegro. La mujer miró a su esposo con malos ojos y cargó al pequeño, que parecía haberse calmado un poco. –Dulzura, Romi te va a llevar a la cocina a comer algo delicioso, ¿sí? Y después nos vamos a alistar para irnos a la casa de los abuelos, ¿bien, mi cielo?

El niño la miró, algo indeciso. – ¿Puedo comer mi casita de jengibre?

-¡Claro que sí, Al! ¿Por qué no vas antes que tus hermanos se enteren? –El chico asintió, y de la mano de su niñera fue hacia la cocina. La mujer pelirroja se volteó furiosamente hacia el hombre, que ahora yacía con sus papeles en la mano y costado en su sillón. – ¡Harry!

-Ginny, cálmate, ¿qué deseas?

-¿Es que no pudiste prestarle un poco de atención a tus hijos? –preguntó la mujer, casi llorando. – ¿Siquiera viste lo desconsolado que estaba Albus?

-Vamos, Ginny, con una casa de jengibre se calmó en el instante. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que trabajar…

-¡No! No te disculpo. ¡Ve ahora mismo y comparte un rato con tus hijos! –dijo la mujer, de forma autoritaria y señalando la puerta. El hombre suspiró y se acomodó en su sillón, volviendo a sus papeles.

-Los iré a ver en un rato. –dijo despreocupadamente.

-¡Te necesitan ahora! James ha estado más engreído y malcriado que nunca, Albus haciendo berrinches por todos lados, y Lily no deja de llorar. ¿Es que no lo ves? Necesitan a su padre.

-No creo que sea para tanto, Ginerva. Estás exagerando las cosas, seguro te sientes demasiado estresada. Pensé que con tres niñeras y cuatro elfos domésticos te era suficiente, pero si quieres contratar a más personal no hay problema…

-¡Ni un millón de niñeras pueden reemplazar a un padre, Harry! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Justo entonces una lechuza de aspecto imponente entró por la ventana. –Debo atender, si te retiraras te lo agradecería, Ginny. –dijo Harry, recogiendo la carta y abriéndola con parsimonia. La mujer pelirroja se largó de la habitación con rabia y varias lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos almendrados.

Luego de varias horas dedicadas a varios documentos y pergaminos por revisar, Harry decidió pararse y servirse una copa de Licor de Dragón. Se la tomó de golpe, y mucho más relajado, se dispuso a volver al trabajo. Justo entonces Boggy, el elfo personal de Harry, tocó la puerta del lujoso despacho con timidez.

-Pase.

-Amo Potter, la señora Potter le pide que suba a alistarse para la cena en la Madriguera. Su muda de ropa está arriba y el carro los está esperando.

Potter revisó su reloj, dándose cuenta que aun faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las ocho. –Pensé que debíamos llegar a la Madriguera a las nueve.

-Así es, amo, pero el trayecto es largo, y la señora Potter ofreció a su madre ayudarla con la cena navideña. –explicó el elfo, nervioso.

-Dile que tiene que esperar, ya había organizado mi horaria para esa hora. –dijo Harry, volviendo a los papeles. El elfo salió silenciosamente y apenas un par de minutos después entró la esposa de Harry.

-¡Estoy harta! ¡Voy a irme a casa de mis padres con mis hijos! Y en el supuesto caso de que quieras alcanzarnos, dejando tu trabajo en vísperas de Navidad, para estar con tu familia, sabes donde encontrarnos. –Dicho esto la mujer dejó el despacho con un fuerte portazo.

El hombre apenas le prestó atención, pensando en que su mujer tan solo exageraba. Siguió con sus papeles, hasta que escuchó el auto con su familia partir. Suspiró, iría en su carro personal luego, cuando hubiera terminado con lo que tenía que hacer. Ginny tenía que aprender que él no podía estar siempre a su disposición. Además, la Navidad no era tan importante como para hacer tanto escándalo…

¡BUM!


	2. Anunciando la Llegada

Un Cuento de Navidad

Esta historia tiene personajes y trama de "A Chritmas Carol" de Charles Dickens y Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling. No hago esto con ningún fin de lucro, solo para goce mío y distracción de quien lo lea.

N. A.: Un amigo me regaló el cuento de Charles Dickens por Navidad adelantada, y leyéndolo me inspiré para hacer una adaptación en Harry Potter. Dejaré el gran final la mañana de vísperas de Navidad o en Navidad misma, no estoy segura, pero prometo hacerlo. Será mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes. Felices fiestas!

* * *

Una estruendosa risa se escuchó por todos lados. Harry, como buen Auror, sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta. Otra risa aun más alta que antes y con mucho más espíritu. Harry se tensó y se preparó para atacar.

-Hijo mío, ¿ahora se te da por arrestar a quién se ríe? –preguntó una voz despreocupada y que Harry había escuchado muy pocas veces. Harry bajó su varita pero se mantuvo atento. Escuchó unos pasos y vio como su padre entraba por la puerta de su despacho con un aura azulada y una sonrisa picarona. –Ni tu madre era así de paranoica, y eso que éramos buscados por el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Vestía exactamente igual que cuando lo había visto en el Bosque Prohibido, esa noche con la Piedra de la Resurrección.

-¿P-papá? –preguntó Harry, tartamudeando y con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-¿Quién más, Harry? Solo tus padres podrían venir y sacarte de este lío tan grande en el que te has metido.

Harry se quedó paralizado, eso definitivamente era extremadamente raro. Su difundo padre, o algo muy parecido, hablándole en la noche previa a Navidad en su despacho.

-¿E-eres tú?

-¡Claro que sí! Y mejor que nunca, por cierto. –sonrió el hombre, mientras caminaba con una ligereza y agilidad increíble. –Cuando estoy en la tierra, me siento mucho más ligero, creo que es por el aire o algo, pero la verdad se siente muy bien.

-¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? Pero si tú estás… muerto.

-Bueno, tan solo me dieron permiso un ratito, para avisarte sobre lo que pasará esta noche.

-¿Y qué pasará esta noche?

-Primero lo primero, hijo. ¿Es que no tienes modales? ¡Invítame un trago! Para aligerar el ambiente y un poco más, en el más allá no encuentras Licor de Dragón, aunque Whisky de Fuego a veces, si tienes buenos contactos.

Harry, más que aturdido, fue hacia su bar y sirvió dos copas de Licor de Dragón. Se quedó unos segundos parado, mientras el licor se balanceaba lentamente entre las copas de cristal.

Su padre estaba ahí, riendo y hablando, en su despacho. Tal vez fuera solo un sueño o alguna alucinación producida por la copa de Licor de Dragón que se había tomado hace poco, pero eso no importaba. Su padre parecía tan real… No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Hablaría con él y pasaría un rato padre e hijo como nunca antes.

-¿Y ese trago? –preguntó el fantasma. Harry le alcanzó una copa y se tomó en un par de tragos la suya. James se la tomó igual de rápido que su hijo. –Aun no crees que estoy aquí en realidad, ¿cierto?

-La verdad no. –dijo Harry, ya que el alcohol le había soltado la lengua. El fantasma de James se paró y le dio un pellizco con fuerza en el brazo, haciendo que Harry pegara un salto. – ¡Vale! Te creo, te creo. Pero eso último no era necesario.

-Sí que lo era. –dijo James, recostándose en el sofá y poniendo los pies en la mesa.

-Una pregunta: ¿eres un fantasma o algo así? Porque la verdad no entiendo nada.

-No soy un fantasma, Harry. La verdad no estoy seguro de cómo se llama a lo que soy, tu madre sabría decírtelo, ella es la que lee y se informa. Pero la verdad, ahora muerto, no le doy mucha importancia. Es más, ni cuando estaba vivo le di mucha importancia. –rió James.

-¿Entonces no estás vivo pero tampoco eres un fantasma?

-El único que está vivo aquí eres tú, Harry, o al menos algo así, porque últimamente lo que has estado haciendo no se le puede llamar vivir. –dijo James. –Y estoy aquí porque después de muchos intentos departe de tu madre y míos, me dejaron venir aquí a darte una lección de vida.

-¿Así?

-Tu madre dio la idea, la sacó de un libro muggle, no estoy seguro del nombre. –admitió el pelinegro con aura azul. –En fin, basta de rodeos que se acaba el tiempo. ¡La familia, los amigos, la caridad, la paciencia y el amor son más importantes que el trabajo, Harry!

-Ya lo se.

-Tal vez lo sepas, pero no lo practicas. Viéndote, siempre pensé que eras mejor en la práctica que en la teoría, como yo. Pero creo que me equivoque. Dices que amas a tu mujer, ¡pero no haces más que desperdiciar tu tiempo sin ella ni tu familia!

-Yo sí la amo, y no desperdicio mi tiempo.

-Siempre tuviste una gran carga sobre tus hombros, Harry, y siempre supiste cargarla y llevarla en paz. Pero ahora vino la carga más valiosa de todas, el amor de tu vida y las luces de tus ojos: tus hijos. Tu esposa veló por ti hasta que le tocó velar por tus hijos. Pero si sigues así, tu próxima carga será la de la tristeza eterna, hijo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vengo a avisarte que tres fantasmas vendrán, espera el primero a las ocho, el segundo a las nueve y el tercero a las diez. Todo terminará a las once en punto, justo a tiempo para que decidas cambiar o no. Es una compensación, tu madre y yo nos fuimos muy pronto para enseñarte las cosas importantes de la vida, pero tenemos una última oportunidad y no pensamos desaprovecharla. –El aura de James empezó a desvanecerse, mientras que su voz parecía volverse cada vez más baja. –Te amamos, Harry, no queremos que seas infeliz. Escucha a los tres fantasmas y se feliz.

-No te vayas, por favor, papá. –pidió Harry, intentando agarrarlo del brazo, sin éxito.

-Te queremos muchísimo, Harry, hijo mío.

-Por favor, no me dejes, hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte.

-Estamos tan orgullosos de ti, pero tienes que cambiar antes que sea demasiado tarde. –le advirtió James, sonriendo por última vez delante de los ojos de su hijo.

-Por favor, no te vayas, yo también los quiero.

-Feliz Navidad, Harry.

James Potter, o lo que fuera que hubiese sido eso, se desvaneció. Harry, un poco dolido, se recostó en su sofá, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir su padre.

Apenas pudo hacerlo por tres segundos, cuando una luz cegadora empezó a envolver a un álbum que tenía en un estante. El libro de fotos se abrió en una que Harry tenía atesorada: La Orden del Fénix original. Y una persona en especial, comenzó a tomar color y una amplia sonrisa…

-Hola Harry.


End file.
